Generally, when a fracture occurs, fracture-treating methods of using a bone fixing member to treat the fracture are often operated. In particular, in the case of correction and surgical operation of a mandible, methods of fixing separated bones of a mandible using bolts and a fixing plate are often used.
Such a treatment is mainly used in a double jaw surgery for the treatment of malocclusion of the teeth, a genioplasty for the treatment of lantern jaw and the like. In particular, a genioglossus muscle advancement surgery for snoring surgery is a method of pull the genioglossus muscle fixed to the inside surface of the mandible and expanding the airway to prevent the snoring. More specifically, a method of fixing the bone fragments using the fixing member, after pulling the bone fragments generated by partially cutting the mandible connected to the genioglossus muscle to the outside is used.
The general fixing method of the fixing member is described in published utility model No. 20-2013-0004370 (Jan. 5, 2012). Because the general fixing method of the fixing member couples both bones needed to be fixed from the outer surface, the support is not stable. Further, there is a problem that, since a force of fixing a site directly coupled to the bone fragments with screws, the bone fragments are strained.
Also, there is a problem that, because fixation is performed on all of the original bone and bone fragments in the treatment, there are many treatment steps, a surgical time becomes longer, and the burden applied to the patient also increases accordingly.
Further, there is a problem that, as the bone fragments are fixed by advancing outward, the bone fragments protrude outward, which may cause inconveniences in beauty and the daily life of patients after treatment.
Further, there is a problem that a lot of frictional heat occurs, by friction between the blade and the mandible when cutting some of t the part of the mandible.